earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Shimazu
Shimazu (also called the Shimazu Realm, or the Shimazu Clan), is a nation in East Asia centered around the Japanese island of Kyushu. The Shimazu Realm currently controls the entirety of Kyushu, as well as regions in South Korea, Honshu, Tawian, and other surrounding islands. Founded on the 23rd of August, 2019 (originally as Ryukyu), it is currently the largest nation in East Asia. 'History' Creation of Ryukyu The Capital of Shimazu, Kagoshima, was created by Baron_Sigma on the 26th of July, 2019. Originally called Yakushima, as it only occupied the small island of Yakushima, south of Kyushu, Baron_Sigma joined the old nation of Japan. After becoming involved in many political disputes, including the Uesugi-Christiana Conflict, Baron_Sigma created the nation of Ryukyu on the 23rd of August, 2019. Ryukyu, then consisting of Yakushima, Nagasaki, and Oita, immedietely declared itself as a vassal of Japan, and was an independent extension of Japan for about a month. Confederation of Japan On the the 5th of September, 2019, Emperor Yllalen of Japan established the Clan System, which divided Japan into several Clans. The intent was to lessen the internal conflicts in Japan and allow towns the freedom to join other Clans. Japan itself was renamed to Ashikaga, while Ryukyu renamed itself to Shimazu. Baron_Sigma, along with other Clan Leaders, managed rules and peace within the Confederation, and oversaw the creation of Hokkaido, Yakuza, and Minamoto. Shimazu also acquired the town of Kaohsiung in Taiwan, Wakayama and MInamoso in Honshu, and the islands of Ishigaki and Kashiwa. However, after disagreements between the Clans and a failed coup by Shimazu, the Confederation essentially disolved on the 13th of October, 2019. Full Independence and Expansion After the fall of the Confederation, The Shimazu Realm began rapidly expanding into other areas of Japan and South Korea. It also bought the town of Otomo, which gave Shimazu full control over Kyushu. On the 24th of October, 2019, Shimazu established the Viceroyalty of South Korea, with Daimyo _Jotun of Daegu elected as the first Viceroy. On the 25th of October, 2019, Kiouna_Kaimya of Kaohsiung peacefully left Shimazu to create the nation of Taiwan, causing Shimazu to lose it's territory on the island. 'Government' Constitution Prelude: Shimazu is a constitutional monarchy. This Constitution is the law of Shimazu and it is the job of the Emperor and Daimyo (mayors) to uphold these laws. Any mayor that joins Shimazu automatically becomes a Daimyo and a member of the Sessei (Senate). Emperor: The Emperor is the head of the government, and has the power to nominate ministers to handle national tasks. The Emperor is also the head of the Sessei and is in charge of ensuring that the Voting Rules are followed. The Emperor may only be replaced if the Emperor abdicates. Sessei: The Sessei is the legislative body of Shimazu and consists of all Daimyo, including the Emperor. The Sessei is in charge of drafting laws and voting on whether a law is passed. Ministers: Ministers are national jobs. Ministers have no additional power, but are given responsibilities to help the nation. Ministers must be nominated as a proposal and must be voted in by the Sessei. Voting Rules 1) Before a law is voted on, it must be supported by at least one other Daimyo. 2) Any proposed law will have a 48-hour voting period. 3) Laws shall be passed if a simple majority of those who vote approve it (ties are considered approved). 4) All laws passed by the Sessei must be approved by the Emperor. If a law is vetoed by the Emperor, then the Sessei may overwrite the veto with a unanimous vote. 5) Once a law is voted by the Sessei and approved by the Emperor (or an Emperor's veto is overwritten), then that law becomes official. Category:Nations Category:Asia